FvF episode 7
Favourites have won yet another immunity ''' '''Confessionals Lennox: I could of used a merge at eleven, I really could of, there's four of us left on this tribe and I'm on the outs, and it pisses me off I've been running this game for 20 damn days that's half the game that belonged to me but then Rasheed quits on me and freakin Bobby stuck a knife in my back, took it out put it back in, then once again took out and went on a freakin stabbing spree, but I'm scrambling I'm not going out without a fight because we are probobly merging after this vote and right now I'm talking with Kyle and Silas because as much as it pains me to say they have the power what they say goes and I'm trying to take out Bobby going to them saying if Bobby flips on me he will flip on them ect.... and it he probobly will so if they are as smart as they say they are I will be getting past day 21 Bobby: I know damn well Lennox is targeting me because I screwed his game, Lennox has no chance tonight, Silas and Kyle hate him, I mean he was kind a of a jerk and lead the charge to get rid of him, like I have no worries what so ever that it will be me tonight, Sorry Lennox you were a good leader but you didn't benefit me in this game so I have to get rid of you Kyle: It's funny how I was basically a dead man walking day 4 and now it's day 21 and I am in quite the power position, now I wish this was the real final four because starting day 22 I'm probobly a dead man walking again because I am entering a merge with 3-7 against very good survivor players, but righ now, well me and Silas are the power couple haha, and I mean Bobby saved our asses last time so it would be nice to throw him a bone and not vote him out tonight but I can't guarentee that there's pros and cons to voting out and keeping both Lennox and Bobby and me and Silas are going to have to figure that out Silas: I barely made it through last tribal, and now I have one tribal council with power and that's it because going into a merge I'm basically screwed either way so I have one tribal with power and me and Kyle decide what's happening because Bobby and Lennox are both voting eachother, and I mean Bobby saved our asses but he's still a little weasel I can't trust and we have Lennox who clearly is a threat because he has leadership skills and I know will try and vote me out the first chance he got, so I mean I don't know yet, too bad I can't vote both them out Lennox final words It frustrates I played a great game I just got super unlucky at the wrong time, I really wanted a shot to mix it up with the favourites and i was so so close